The Secret Letters
by heaven keeps kickin' it
Summary: Kim Crawford has always been bullied since 6th grade, even by her major crush. Sick of it, she writes secret letters to her cousin before fleeing to NYC to start her acting career. Later on, Jack Anderson and his friends find the letters and discover where she has disappeared to. To receive forgiveness, they fly to NYC to see her. But will Jack and Kim fall in love with each other?
1. Intro

**Hi guys! I hope you like this new story: The Secret Letters. The plot is: Kim Crawford has always been bullied from the start, even her major crush. That's when everybody's noticed she's gone missing. So what will Jack Anderson and his friends discover when he finds Kim's secret letters?**

**I hope you review and like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Kickin' It

Jack's P.O.V.

_Flashback:_

_Kim walked out the doors of Seaford High as me and my best friends stared at her. I muttered, "Loser." Kelsey giggled as she laid her hand on my chest. We've been happily dating for 5 months. Kim rolled her eyes at us as she walked home. Of course I hated her, she was ugly, stupid, and not my type. Kelsey was._

I have noticed something lately. Kim hasn't come to school for 4 weeks. And whenever I saw Mr. and Mrs. Crawford, their faces were always down and depressing. I was walking home with Kelsey, Jerry, Grace, Milton, Julie, and Eddie. We all sat down in the living room and Grace made some popcorn. I turned on the TV and out came the news. I was about to flip the channel when some words caught my attention.

"We officially report Kimberly Crawford missing."

We all froze. We listened some more.

"After 4 weeks of being gone, officials have confirmed that Kim Crawford is either dead or somewhere out there, missing. Witnesses say that Kim Crawford was last scene in Seaford High, leaving to go home. If you find Kim, please call 1-800-KimCrawford."

I turned off the TV and everybody dropped their jaws. Kim was missing. Julie was the first to speak, "D-do you t...think she r-ran away?" Kelsey replied, "I think so. I wouldn't believe Kim would commit suicide or just get herself killed." Grace stammered, "Y-you d-d-don't think she ran away because of u-us. Do you?" Milton stood up and answered, "Weeeel, um, we did treat her horribly..." I finally spoke.

"I can't believe it."

Then, Eddie suggested that we go to Kim's house to leave something special in her room to treasure out moments. We all agreed and we walked to Kim's house.

Jerry knocked on the door and Kim's mom, Annabel greeted us with red, swollen eyes. She looked like she was crying. I asked, "Mrs. Crawford, may we put in a token of remembrance in Kim's room?" She nodded and motioned us to the stairs. Kelsey opened the door. We all sat down on the floor and began to lay our remembrance. Kelsey was the first, "I miss you, Kim. Dead or missing, I still miss you." She reached into her purse and pulled a Swarvoski necklace. She laid it on Kim's bed next to the flowers we placed. Grace got up and took off her bracelet. "Thank you for the bracelet, Kim. I'm so sorry." Julie walked up and laid a ring that Kim had always wanted. "Forgive me, Kim." Jerry got up and laid his leather jacket and murmured, "Wherever you are Kim, forgive us." Milton got on his knees and placed his watch and muttered, "Come back, Kim." Eddie walked up and placed his Falafel gift card that Kim had bought for him years ago. "Kim, I'm sorry." Everybody stared at me and I slowly walked to her bed. I got on my knees and placed an old photo frame of us years ago. I placed it underneath the flowers and whispered, "I'm sorry, Kim, come back."

With that, we all began to leave until something black under the floor caught my eye. I walked to it and they followed me. I carefully took out the box and opened it. Inside were a bunch of folded papers and envelopes. I looked at the engraving on the box and it said, "The Secret Letters". We all gasped. This must tell us everything. It could explain everything. I took one out of the box and looked at the title. It read, "Jack Anderson."

**Like it? Hate it? May be a little depressing. I hope you review and PM me if you have any ideas.**

**-Ci, Aly, and Kait**


	2. Julie

**Hi guys! Wow! 10 reviews in one night! So, I decided to update again. I hope you review! One reviewer gave me the idea to have each character read their letter in each chapter. And I forgot to tell you that this is an OOC story...sometimes. BTW, this will be a little short.**

**Disclaimer: We totally do not own Kickin' It...sadly.**

Kickin' It

Julie's P.O.V.

I carefully pulled out the letter with my name and unfolded it. It read, "

_Dear Avery,_

_Julie's been a pain lately. She's ignored me, never talked to me, bullied me. I just want to disappear. I hate my life. They used to be my best friends but they betrayed me. When Julie betrayed me, my heart shattered. She was always so nice. The flashback ran through my head all the time. Avery, you don't know how horrible it was._

_I was eating a slushie when Julie came up and knocked it over which caused it to spill on my white jacket. She laughed and laughed. Even took a photo of it. I just wanted to kill her so bad for it._

_And I just don't get it. Julie's always been the calm peacemaker who's always nice. I mean, what has gone into her. People call her a nerd but how is she one is she just bullies people? I just wanna pin her to the ground and kill her. Julie was my best friend but no, no, she had to betray me. I cried so much I thought I would dehydrate. Avery, you're like my only safe place._

_-Kim_

I read the last words as a tear slid down my cheek. I can't believe I've been like this to Kim. Someone even knows about my cruelty. I folded up the letter and took out another letter addressed to me.

_Dear Kim,_

_I'm so sorry all your friends are turning their backs on you. They don't deserve you. They may hurt you but you're still strong. And Julie. I can't believe her. When I met her 2 years ago, she was that peacemaker, always calm and kind. What happened? I also agree that I'd love to kill her. I feel so bad. _

_If I were you, I'd wanna disappear. I can't believe Julie. She was your best friend. Don't worry Kim, I'll always be here for you. _

_But there's one thing you shouldn't do: commit suicide. _

_-Avery._

More tears slid down my cheeks as I folded the letters. I remembered Avery. She came to visit Kim, her cousin from..uh...where was it? I picked up the envelope and her address was in New York City. Oh, now I remember. When was this? I picked up the letter Kim sent and it read, "June 2, 2012." The one that Avery sent was at, "June 5, 2012."

I dropped the letters back into the box. I stared at everybody else. They were all reading their own couple letters. Tears were sliding down their cheeks. I covered my eyes with my hands as I cried, and cried, and cried. It was my fault Kim went missing. I will never forgive myself...unless she comes back. I will totally regret this forever.

**So, did you like it? The next chapters will be longer so don't worry. I made this chapter shorter because I know in the real TV series, Kim doesn't spend a lot of time with Julie. I hope you review. If I get 8 reviews, I'll update again...soon. I will also start uploading more outfits to Polyvore.**

**Peace out! Cici, Alyssa, and Kaitlyn**


	3. Grace

**Hi guys! Wow! Now I have 30 reviews! Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter. This is Grace's P.O.V. (Spoiler alert: The next chapter will be Kelsey's and we'll find out why they are bullying her.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Kickin' It

Grace's P.O.V.

I grabbed my letters carefully, as if it was very delicate. My fingers pried it open.

_Avery,_

_Another horrible mishap. Grace totally bullies and hates me now. At cheerleading, when we were doing a stunt, Grace "accidentally" dropped me from the pyramid. I hurt my left wrist thankfully instead of the right. __Then, a few hours later, she kicked me off the squad for "purposely" ruining the cheer. Ugh, I can't stand her. But luckily, some cheerleaders knew it wasn't my fault. _

_Another horrible thing happened later on. She put pictures of me all over school with drawn mustaches and beards on them. Even the principal found it funny! I want to fade away so bad._

_Grace also got my sister, Chloe. She soaked every possession in Chloe's locker. I just want to attack back._

_-Kim_

My eyes started to water up as I folded the letter. I put the letter back into the box. My fingers moved on to the next letter. Each finger, one-by-one, curled around the corner of the paper. I held it carefully so I wouldn't scratch it with my nails.

_Kim,_

_Seriously? Now she's turning her back on you! You guys were JUST like sisters. Always were there for each other...Poor Chloe. Tell her I'm sorry about that. Like I mentioned before Kim, you're strong and you can fight back whatever happens. _

_Why don't you come and visit me in New York...oh wait, yeah. I won't be here for a while. I'll be at Orlando. _

_-Avery_

_P.S. It's her loss, you know. _

My eyes turned puffy and the tears glided on my cheeks like people ice-skating. My loss? Of course it was my loss. It's my fault.

I reread Avery's letter and thought about it. Avery was correct about everything. We were like sisters, we were always there for each other, and I'm being stupid. How did I? How did I turn my back on her? Why? Why did I do it? I just feel so guilty. I can't believe I did all that. I mean, I think Jack and Kelsey hurt Kim the most.

I groaned and laid back. I saw something blue and I picked it up. It was a stress ball. Good. Cause I need one right now. I squeezed and squeezed it, trying to get rid of my stress. I put the letter back and kept squeezing and squeezing as the flashback painfully flew back.

_"Hey Kimmy," I said tease-fully._

_She groaned and turned around. "What, Grace?"_

_"Running around with like a nerd, I see?"_

_"No, are you Geeky Grace?"_

_"Excuse moi, i'm not a geek. I'm head cheerleader and one of the most popular girls in school."_

_Kim muttered under her breath, "Also the most bratty girl in school too."_

_"What was that?"_

_"Oh nothing, just the sound of hell coming to you."_

_"Oh, Kimberly. I'm surprised you don't have glasses or braces."_

_"I was about to say the same for you, Gracie Bell."_

_"Don't call me that."_

_"Make me." With that, she flipped her hair and pounced away._

_Then, Jack walked up with his arm around Kelsey. "Wow. Meow! Catfight!"_

_I hit him playfully and smirked. "Shut up."_

_Kelsey added, "No, seriously, nice argument."_

_I blushed and said, "Well, I guess it was pretty good back and forth."_

_"So, do you wanna join me, Jack, and the gang to my house?"_

_"Is Kim invited."_

_"No."_

_"Then, sure! I'd love to. Anything to get away from that dork."_

_"Totally!" We both giggled._

_Then the bell rang. Jack slipped his arm off. "Come on girls, let's go." _

_We all walked with him, happy as can be._

Ugh. Does that really have to happen now? I stared at Julie who was crying into her hands. As I stared, the tears were flying down anxiously down my cheeks too, roughly. Some tears flooded into my mouth. It was disgusting. I spit it out and sobbed. I stood up and walked to her desk. There was a photo frame of Kim. I sat back down with it and murmured, "Wherever you are Kim, stay safe, come back, anything. Just don't leave me hanging."

I put the photo back and sobbed. I began to choke on tears so I coughed and stared at the box one more time.

_Forgive me, Kim._

**Like it? Hate it? I hope you enjoyed it. If I get around 10-15 reviews like last time, I'll update. I need some more ideas for letters so PM me if you have one. I need ideas especially on the Kelsey and Jack letters. I'm working on Polyvore and they'll be up soon. The letters will last for probably 3 or 4 more chapters...I think. Then, the action will start. (Spoiler alert: they'll find a clue in Jack and Kelsey's letters to where she could be).**

**-Ci, Aly, and Kait**


	4. Kelsey

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love all my reviewers so much! Thank you for everybody who read or review. So, this chapter is a little longer since it's Kelsey's letter. It will have two songs in it. At the end, Kelsey will find something VERY surprising. Please review after your done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Kickin' It

Kelsey's P.O.V.

I gasped at the sight of the letters right in front of me. Before I knew it, my hands immediately took the letters out of the box. It was pretty thick. I ran my fingers around them and counted the pages. 1, 2, 3...5. The first and second letter were both 5 pages long. Wow. I stared at everybody else reading their letters. Everybody but Jack had a short letter. Figures.

_Hey Avery,_

_I hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate Kelsey Hailey Vargas. She's a bitch who stole my crush. I mean, we were BFFs forever until out of the blue, she dumped me out of the inner circle. (Popular crowd)_

_Today, I "tried" to talk Kelsey into stop being whore but her reply was the answer I needed. _

_"Kim, I don't want to be your friend anymore."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"You always get everything I want."_

_"Not EVERYTHING."_

_"Don't lie, you bitch! You have everything!"_

_"I don't."_

_"Fine, I'll admit that but I just don't like you anymore."_

_"How?"_

_"Jack and the guys think you've turned VERY ugly. You've been dropping a a letter grade down for a month and you're spending too much time with that bitch, Chloe."_

_"Excuse me, Chloe's my sister."_

_"Whatever. I'll have to say that all of us just...lost interest in you."_

_She walked away after that. Tears were flying out of my cheeks. I muttered, "Slut." I grabbed my iPod and played a song. It was "Lights" by Ellie Goulding._

_I had a way then losing it all on my own  
I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown  
And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat  
And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me_

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine It when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine It when I'm alone

Home

Noises, I play within my head  
Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing  
And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept  
In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone

Home

Yeah, hee

Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone

Home, home  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights

Home, home  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights

Home, home  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights

Home, home  
Light, lights, lights, lights  
Light, lights, lights, lights

_I cried and cried as the words from the song ran to the beat. That's how I sorta felt. After Kelsey talked to me, everybody hated me. Bullied me. Ignored me. Treated me horribly like a geek. Threw trash at me. _

_Jack threw an apple at my head. Kelsey tripped me on purpose and I fell into a puddle. Eddie and Jerry threw falafels at me. Milton and Julie called me a bunch of names. Grace kicked me out of cheer, took over student body president, and kicked me out of the "Inner Circle Headquarters". I remember crying in a bucket because the tears. _

_Oh, Avery. I really want to go to New York but I'm stuck in the middle of San Jose. It's sad. I would give ANYTHING to get away from...them..._

_I've always dreamed of going to New York or Hollywood though. Fame has been a dream of mine. Any big city would be nice. Orlando, Hollywood, New York City, Chicago..._

_But with the way I'm being treated, I doubt adults would do something like this. _

_Much love, Kim_

I felt like my face was being washed. It was wet with tears. Lights by Ellie Goulding. I understand that. I can't believe that I did so much horrible things. Kim's gone. Probably because of us. She probably committed suicide. If I were her, I'd try to die and get away from my life. I slipped the letter back in the envelope and I got the other one out.

_Dear Kim,_

_Lights? Good song. It is a depressing song but it makes sense with the problem you're facing. Kelsey's just a bitch. She "lost" interest in you. Wow, that's cheap.  
_

_Ooh! You finally admit you love Jack. Kimberly...finally. ;) ...but Kelsey's dating him. :(_

_I can't believe they threw stuff at you, called you names, you know. Yeah, I wish you could come to New York too. Anything to get you away from those bitches. I guess so with the adults._

_Why do they have to be so mean? Another song for you: Mean by Taylor Swift._

You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
You, pickin' on the weaker man

Well, you can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation  
You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them  
I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again

I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
(From: . )  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing

But all you are is mean  
All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

_-Avery_

More tears slid down as I furiously wiped them away. I slipped the letter back in and sobbed. Everything they said was right. I am a bitch. I did all this just because I lost interest in her. Now, even I think that's stupid. How did I become such a bitch? Now because of my damn brain, Kim's gone.

I put the envelope back in the box when a little snippet of paper fell out. "Shit." I muttered.

I took it out and read the few words.

_San Jose International Airport_

_June 6, 2012_

_8: 00 AM_

_D5_

_First Class_

_San Jose to_

San Jose to where? I shuffled the letters in the envelopes to find the other half. Kim must have took a flight somewhere...but where?

**And that's a wrap. I left you on a little cliffy. So, did you like it? I hope you review. If I reach 10-15 reviews, I'll update. Spoiler: The next chapter will be Milton. Airplane ticket? Ooh! To where? I will reveal where in Jack's letter or Eddie's letter.**

**-Ci, Aly, and Kait**


	5. Jerry and Milton

**66 reviews! Wow! Thank you so much. Kelsey's letter was...a little hard to write but luckily, I got it through. So, I wanted to organize this story. I decided to make this chapter both Jerry and Milton's letter (s) so Jack's letter will come faster. I know a lot of you are waiting for Jack's letter. I hope you're happy about this.**

**And I decided to change the age for this story. Ok, so the whole bullying thing started in 6th grade, when they were all 11. Now it's 6 years later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

Kickin' It

Jerry's P.O.V.

Letters? Really? Who sends letters out when there's email? I shook my head, emails were way more fun. I mean you don't have to do all that folding and opening and all that delaying stuff. I squinted as I read the letter.

_Dear Avery,_

_I have to admit for a totally stupid guy, Jerry has been really mean. He posted videos of me dancing online. 48,103 hits! .3. Fuckin' hits. I am still mad at him for those videos that my left hand is roughly sculptured as a fist behind my back. Whenever I see a punching dummy, I always imagine it as him._

_Whenever I pass him, he mutters, "Asshole." And I murmur back, "Damn Bitch."_

_Now that I think about it, him and Grace DO make a good couple. Do you know why. Because they're both whores._

_I seriously want to knock that head off. But the good thing about him is that he's so dumb, because when everybody else bullies me...sometimes hes clueless._

_-Kim_

_P.S. Did you get it?_

Wow. Touching, yo. Then my face started to wet. Wait a minute, when does Jerry Pablo Diego Vincent Julio Martinez cry? I saw Grace, Kelsey, and Julie crying frantically. I noticed that Julie and Grace's letter was short like mine but Kelsey's was several pages long.

Dang, girl! Mamacita got some tryouble..mhmmm.

_Kim,_

_I don't know where to start. Jerry Martinez...cussing, bullying, ect. Didn't see that coming. And I've noticed those videos. I still can't believe it has that much fuckin' hits. _

_Haha. You're right he and Grace DO make a good couple. They both bully, ignore you, and call you names. And you're also right about him eing clueless. I mean, when I visited he didn't even know what a pencil was. I remember that day:_

_"I need something with," Jerry had said impatiently._

_"A pencil?"_

_"What's a pencil?"_

_"Something you write with..."_

_"Huh, a yellow stick? I use sticks to write with."_

_Yeah, he is clueless so that IS an advantage for you._

_-Avery_

_P.S. Yep_

Hey! It is NOT my fault that I do not know what a pencil is! Kim is right. I am damn bitch. How dare I do all that stuff to her? I lost interest in her? That is just SO cheap. Tears began to flow down faster and faster.

Milton's P.O.V.

Letters. Ah. Kimberly. I quickly grabbed mine and read.

_Dear Avery,_

_I hate Milton's living guts. You would never believe what he did. He gave me the wrong textbook so I studies the wrong concept and now I failed biology. Ugh. Milton is just a freakin' whore. I can't believe he did that...same with Julie. What is wrong with him? I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. _

_He also makes a very nice couple with Julie. They're also big bitches. I hate them so much. And there's a long list of stuff I helped Milton with. Getting together with Julie. Helped him follow his dreams. Helped him with karate. And the list goes on. It's so surprising he'd do all that stuff. I mean look at him. He doesn't look so evil._

_Kim_

I have to admit. She is right about everything. I am a freakin' whore. What have I done? Tears flew down my cheeks roughly.

_Kim, _

_Milton too? Omg! He does NOT look like the person who does that stuff...just like Julie. _

_I can't believe he did all that "wrong textbook" stuff. That is so cheap. And you did all the stuff and he still treated you horribly? What kind of idiot is he?_

_Oh, Kim. I hope you send the white soon._

_-Avery_

__Oh. I agree with Avery. I can't believe I did all that. What KIND of idiot am I? And what's the white? This COULD be a clue for where she went. So...what's the white?

**Like it? Hate it? It was hard to write this chapter because Jerry is SO outgoing and Milton is just like Julie. If I get 10-15 reviews. I'll update. PM me for ideas. I'll need them. Eddie's letter will be a little sadder and Jack's letter...it will be good. **

**-Ci, Aly, and Kait**


	6. Eddie

**Next chapter! Here it comes! Thanks for all the reviewers! 15 more reviews and Jack's letter will be coming! I know a LOT of you have been waiting a while for it. And BTW, this is pretty short. Half the size of my regular chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

Kickin' It

Eddie's P.O.V.

I took my letter out and stared at it. Then I began to read it. My fingers instantly felt the chills. I placed it behind my back and sighed.

_Avery,_

_It's getting worse. They absolutely hate me. Even Eddie's bullying me. Eddie threw 3 buckets filled with falafel balls at me. Remember that Prada jacket you got me? Yeah, it got ruined. It's not white anymore, it's brown and it stinks. He took a photo of it and posted it to Facebook. Ugh. I was crying and crying all night. It's a gift that makes me feel connected to you since we're thousands of miles away. It's like a diamond to me. __I hate Eddie. He was always so nice...but weird. I can't believe he did all that. I mean, you should see the jacket. You'd think it's horse poop. It looks so weird with the falafel ball stains, especially from the sauce. I spent an hour trying to scrub it out. Nothing worked. I hate his damn brain and I wish he would just stop being a bitch._

_Avery, you're the only thing I look forward to in life. My former best friends turned their backs on me because they "lost interest in me". I have the rest of the white. I'll send it to you in my next letter. See ya soon!_

_-Kim_

What the heck is the white? Underwear? Ugh, anyway. See ya soon? Kim must've gone to see Avery. But still...what's the white? And will that have a clue to this revolving problem? What have I done? I am a bitch.

I shook my head. Too many thoughts. I put the letter back in and took out the other one.

_Dear Kim, _

_WHAT THE HELL! Eddie threw falafel balls at that beautiful jacket! Curse his ass. Ugh. I can't believe he'd do that. I wanted to give you that to tell you that you had someone to talk to that is actually not a bully to you. __The jacket is pitch brown? Ugh. That jacket was completely white and a little black and now it's brown! Oh, I would try just as hard as you to scrub it off. The sauce stains? Wow, it must smell. I wish he's stop being such a bitch. _

_Ooh! Can't wait for the white! Need to make sure my thoughts are right. _

_-Avery_

_P.S. See you soon too!_

Seriously! What the hell is the white? And see you soon? Where did Kim go? Ugh this is all my fault. More tears flew down my cheeks as I felt guilty as ever. I'm such a backstabbing bitch. What have I done? I've been so selfish, so mean, so disrespectful. Now this is what I caused: an old friend to go missing. What will I do? I wish this never happened. Why?

I stared at everybody else who was in tears crying. I put the letter back in it's envelope when something tiny fell out. I took it in my hand and stared at it. It was a tiny, tiny model of a star. Hollywood?

**And there we go. As I said before, this is a short chapter. Please review. 10-15 more reviews and Jack's letter will be here! :) We'll be updating other stories soon too. I'll probably update this Tuesday-ish. **

**-Ci, Aly, and Kait**


	7. Jack and the Discovery

**The Secret Letters have returned! Thank you, thank you, thank you for over 100 reviews! I love all my reviewers. So here's the moment you've all been waiting for. BTW, I hope you read my new story My Change.**  
**Disclaimer: no need, you already know**

**Kickin' It**

Jack's P.O.V.  
Secret letters? I took mine out. Only it wasn't just two envelopes like everybody else. It also included a tiny, tiny yellow package.  
_Dear Avery,_  
_I hate everybody. Jerry. Julie. Milton. Eddie. Grace. Kelsey. But who I really hate is Jack. I love Jack but he just treats me so bad. I wish he noticed this before 6th grade. I've loved him for years and all he does is become a backstabbing asshole. He's just a fuckin' bitch. And to think, since Kindergarten, I've always been there for him...but in 6th grade, he just turns he damn back on me. After all I did for him. I kept his secrets, I helped him with chores, I always helped him with EVERYTHING._  
_He was always so kind. So sweet. So loyal. But what do I have here? A lying whore. I remember the first day of 6th grade when they all betrayed me. I quit the Bobby Wasabi dojo and I kept crying and crying that night. I tore up each picture that had them in it. I shredded them. Burned them. Tossed them out my window. Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Julie, Grace, and Kelsey did do hurtful things to do, but what Jack did broke my heart. It's like it shattered into a million pieces._  
_I remember when you and Ali visited and you were always calling, texting, and emailing me about how cute me and Jack look together. I always agreed but I guess Jack never did. I guess Jack didn't seem interested in the person who's always been there from him. It's horrible. I mean, Kelsey just acts like a slut. And look at me? Do I look or act like one? No. But Jack prefers her. I remember his words. "You're ugly, dumb, and a hideous bitch." That hurt me from the inside and out._  
_I'm coming in a few days. I'll be with you. But I got a stop. I'm going to Hollywood until the 29th of June (this month). Then on the 29th, I'm going to New York City to see you. That's what it was half of the airplane ticket to New York. (The other half is in the envelope) The star charm represents Hollywood. The white is in the package. It shows all the things that I will be doing. I can't wait to see you and Ali. Anything to get away from those freaks. You understand that, right? I hope so. I guess I'll be seeing you in 4 weeks. Until then, I'll be in Hollywood. And don't forget, the white's password is traitors._  
_-Kim_  
Tears started to flood down my cheeks. Today's the 28th...so she's leaving tomorrow! To New York. The white? Wonder what that is. How could I be such a backstabbing freakin' bitch to her? For losing interest in her? I can't believe myself. After all she's done for me, I just turned my back on her and betrayed her. And after how nasty I was to her, she still loved me. Then I realized that I love Kim too. She loves me for over 6 years and all I've been was a fuckin' whore to her. How could I do that? Ugh, curse my damn ass. It's all my fault. She left Seaford for New York City. I've got to bring her back with the gang. I slipped the letter back in it's envelope and read the other letter.  
_Dear Kim,_  
_I'm so sorry about Jack. He's just a freaking' bitch. He doesn't deserve you. As for what you've done for him, he's just such an idiot. He needs to understand that he's not the only person in the world. It doesn't revolve around him. __I remember visiting. I thought you guys were going to be the cutest couple ever but I was wrong. I would've shredded the memories too. __And to think I spended so much time thinking about you and Jack when he just saw you as a bitch. That is just shallow._

_For years I have thought he'd be perfect for you, all he turned out to be was a fuckin' damn bitch with no kindness. You have to leave them. Quick. They betrayed you and you need to hit them back. Get them out...so them who's boss. I know you can do it, Kim. I know you can. This is your fate. I already have everything ready for when you come to New York._

_I got the white. I'm looking at it right now. And for the star charm and airplane ticket...I got it understood. I can't come to pick you up at the airport but make sure to come by taxi. You know where I live. Good, thing about the password because i was lost for a second._

_-Avery_

I exploded with tears as I put the letter back where it belonged. I opened the package and took out a flashdrive and a small piece of paper. The piece of paper read,

Kim Crawford

New York, New York

And the rest were numbers. This was the other half of the airplane ticket. I took out the white flashdrive and read the words that were written in Sharpie. The White. So the white was a flashdrive that stored secret info? I don't know. Tears started to fly. I loved Kim and I let her go. I let her out of my life. How could I do this? Didn't I understand? Why? Why did I not notice Kim at all? She loved me for years and I did that. I regret it. Everybody else finished their letters. We all stared at each other. Then we all said, "New York City. The White." After that, I held up the flashdrive. They all gasped and we ran to Kim's laptop.

**And finished. So...Jack found the flashdrive that Kim calls, "The White." And we found out she's in Hollywood about to go to New York City. Will they find the info they need? Will they catch up to Kim? Will Kim ever forgive them? Find out soon. 10-15 reviews and I'll update. Again, thank you for over 100 reviews. That's why I updated earlier than planned. **

**-Ci, Aly, and Kait**


	8. Famous

**I'm back with The Secret Letters. Thank you for all the reviews! I love ya guys! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Gucci.**

Kickin' It

Jack's P.O.V.

I put the flashdrive into the computer. The password bar popped out. Jerry groaned and complained, "A password, seriously?" My hand flew to his shoulder as I smacked him. "Shut up," I muttered, "The password was written in my letter." I typed it in and the My Computer folder came up. I clicked the flashdrive and saw the one and only file there.

_The White_

I clicked on it and we read the info.

_Up, Up & Away Talent Agency_

_Kim Crawford to NYC_

_7 Tickets_

7 tickets to NYC! Kelsey exclaimed, "We can totally go see Kim in NYC!" We all nodded in agreement. I scrolled the page down where I saw a little note Kim added.

_Drive to Hollywood first to redeem this tickets for the flight. _

I looked up, stared at everyone and said, "Call your parents, we're going to NYC." We all did so. I dialed my mom & dad's number.

"Hello, Jack?"

"Yes. I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Me and the gang are going to NYC."

"NYC?"

"We think Kim's there."

"Ok. I guess."

"Thanks."

We all ran home and packed a duffle bag.

The Next Day...

Specifically at 7: 02 AM. Me and the gang met up at my house where we had breakfast. Kelsey fried up some eggs and bacon. We chewed until the clock struck 7: 21 AM. We got into my car and drove to LAX. I parked the car and we redeemed our tickets. The lady checked our boarding passes and passports and she said, "Go on."

We walked to where we were supposed to go when I accidentily ran into a woman. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright."

The women's Gucci sunglasses had fell off. She picked up her suitcase and reached for the sunglasses when I looked into her eyes. It was Kim. "Kim?" Grace asked. That got Kim's attention.

Her jaw dropped and she clamped a hand around my arm. She dragged me to the seats with the gang following. She hissed, "What the hell are you bitches doing here?" I opened my mouth to answer when the flight attendant called out, "Flight 102 to New York City is now boarding." I whispered, "We'll tell you in the plane." She opened her mouth to protest but I placed my hand over her mouth. She sighed in annoyance and boarded the plane. We followed her to our First Class seats.

We all put our bags up. Julie sat with Milton, Grace with Jerry, and Kelsey with Eddie. I sat next to Kim. As I buckled my seatbelt, she took off her sunglasses, put them in her carry-on purse and asked us. "Now that we're in the plane, what the crap are you guys doing here?" I answered, "We wanted to talk to you." She hissed, "Yup. Talk to me. whatcha gonna do? Insult me on my sunglasses?" Julie stated, "No. We're not." Kelsey replied, "We wanted to clear up everything."

Kim sneered, "Clear what up? Oh, wait. I have a question." She paused until she snapped, "How the hell did you know I was here?" I reached into my bag and pulled out the flashdrive. She gasped. "Where did you find that?" she questioned.

Eddie answered, "Jack's letter." Kim dropped her jaws and snarled, "You found my SECRET letters?" We all nodded. For a second, I thought I noticed that there was a look of fear on her face but in a flash, it was gone. Tears started to slide down as the plane started its takeoff. "You guys read everything?" she whispered. We all nodded in an answer. She put her right hand above her eyes as she began to cry.

I rested a hand on her shoulder as I murmured, "It's ok." She took her face out of her hands and wiped her tears. "Oh, so that's what your telling me, huh. It's ok. It's ok," she snarled with sarcasm in the end, "Not even a sorry? But don't look at me. I'm reading to hand a sign. Bitches have returned."

"I'm so sorry for everything Kim," we all said. Kim laughed in an angry manner. "Seriously? It's going to take more than a sorry to fix everything you've done to me since 6th grade," she sneered. Jerry replied, "Whatever, why are you going to New York City?" She reached into her purse and threw a magazine at his face. Then I noticed we were finally in the air. Kim gave me a victorious glance that read, "There you go. All you want."

Julie flipped open the magazine to an article read, "Kim Crawford, Reaching for the Stars!" There was a big picture of Kim at a Hollywood premiere last week. She looked beautiful in the blue dress **(A/N: What Olivia Holt wore to the Breaking Dawn premiere) **She looked hot. My eyes scrolled down to the article written underneath it.

_Over the years, hot new stars have joined the fame game. Zendaya, Laura Marano, Erica Dasher. Now there's a new girl in the business. Meet Kim Crawford, 17 year old model and actress in the works. Crawford, on the 5th of June, received a callback from Angelina Brown, a talent agent of Up, Up, & Away Talent Agency. 2 week later, she started to model for Macy's and she has now joined the cast of the new romance movie being shot in New York City called, "The 4th Day of Love." Callbacks are still going on for male roles and a little bit of female roles. We recently met up with Kim and talked to her about how she started._

_Q: What inspired you to act?_

_Kim (K): My mother was definitively an influence for me along with one of my cousins who is a resident of New York. _

_Q: How did you get started?_

_K: I signed myself up for an audition for The 4th Day of Love. Only, I forgot to tell my parents everything. People back in Seaford consider me missing. _

_Q: Missing? Really? Why is that?_

_K: I didn't want anybody at Seaford to know because at the school I'm originally from has students who hated me._

_Q: And why is that?_

_K: It started with my best friends turning their backs onto me. About a week after that, everybody at school treated me horribly. I was depressed for years until I decided to make the callbacks._

_Q: Your best friends, huh...so they inspired you to act?_

_K: Um...kind of. I was so depressed of how everybody treated me. They didn't see me for who I really am. So, because my best friends started this whole thing, I decided to leave Seaford to pursue my acting career._

_Q: How tough was it?_

_K: It wasn't so tough considering I had support from my cousin._

_Q: Now, let's get out of depression. So, tell us. What is the 4th Day of Love about?_

_K: The 4th Day of Love is a romantic comedy that involves a couple, Matthew and Alison and their friends. It's summertime and they're all excited to be spending time around the world: New York City, London, Paris, and Toronto. But there's always trouble to heat it up._

_Q: Interesting, who will be playing Matthew?_

_K: The casting directors are still doing callbacks/auditions so it's probably be going to be revealed in a week or so._

_Q: What do you like best about this movie?_

_K: I love the plotline. It's just so romantic._

_Q: Well, thank you Kim. We can't wait to see you in theaters. _

_K: My pleasure._

_And that's who Kim Crawford is! To send her fan mail, send a SASE to _

_Kim Crawford_

_C/O The 4th Day of Love_

_2863 Swan Avenue_

_New York, New York 77211 _**(A/N: I just put random numbers for this)**

Kim snickered and snarled, "Understand?" We all turned to her and asked at the same time, "You're an actress/model?" She nodded as she put a devilish smirk on her face. I put a neck pillow around my neck and stared at the seat ahead of me. Then, I realized it.

I needed to audition for the role of Matthew in The 4th Day of Love.

**And done. I hope you liked it. 10-15 reviews and I'll update! :) The next chapter will probably be still in the airplane or in the movie set. Idk. So, ooh, Jack says he needs to play the lead male role. How will it turn out?**

**-Ci, Aly, and Kait**


	9. You Got It!

**We're back with the Secret Letters! :) Almost to 200! I hope you like this chapter and remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Disney XD's best show!**

Kickin' It

Jack's P.O.V.

The plane finally landed in New York City. Kim, frustrated, led us to the hotel she was staying in. She signed a couple autographs as she threw us disgusted glances. She checked herself in and I made reservations for me and the gang near Kim's room.

We all slid into the glass elevator as we went to our floor. I snatched a paper from my pocket and read, "The hotel dude said Kelsey with Grace and Julie, and Jerry, Milton, Eddie together and me alone." We nodded and went to our rooms. Mine was closest to Kim. I used the key and opened it up. Wow. Nice place. A king-sized bed, a flat screen tv, full clean bathroom, microwave, VERY good view, fridge, ect. I settled in for about 30 minutes when I texted everybody but Kim that I was leaving.

I zipped up a leather jacket as I walked to the via venue of the 4th Day of Love. Since Kim's playing Alison, I definitively have to play Matthew. I went to the office and sighed up for an audition. The man there spoke, "Do you have a talent agent?"

"Nooo."

"Well, that's actually fine. New talent is good too."

I nodded in relief. He gave me a piece of paper with a monologue on it. "That's one of the lines that Matthew says in the film. Perform that at the callbacks in 3 days."

"Thank you."

I walked back to the hotel as I studied the monologue. It said,

_I had this horrible dream. You walked away from me. On the beach. You kissed me and went away into the water. I tried to bring you back but you were gone. You disappeared into the ocean. I'm just thankful you're here with me, Ali. I love you._

I repeated the line over and over until Jerry knocked on the door. "C'mon man, it's 6 PM, let's get some dinner." 6 PM? I shot a look at my clock. Wow, I've been studying lines for 5 hours. I stuffed the paper under my pillow as I joined them. "Where're we going?" I asked. Grace stabbed a finger at the window, pointing to the Hard Rock Cafe. "Swag!" Jerry exclaimed as we walked on. As we walked to the elevator, I felt like someone was watching us. I looked back and a shadow ran away.

Kim's P.O.V.

I ran back to my room after Jack continued to walk. I shuffled through my suitcase and fished out my script. I stared at my script as my thoughts went to who would be playing Matthew. I scratched my head as I clicked on the TV. I better let it go for now, it'll take about a week to find out.

2 Days Later...

Jack's P.O.V.

I groggily woke up. I rubbed my eyes and stared out the window when I realized that it was the day for the audition. I went to the closet and put on a white t-shirt, a blue and green plaid button shirt, and jeans. I brushed my teeth and hair as I walked to the via venue.

The casting director eyed me and called out, "Jo White, you're up first." I sat down as he started. Ugh. He was horrible. After 7 more people did their audition, it was my turn. I did my monologue and I saw a big grin on his face. He thanked me and I decided I was too tired so I hailed for a taxi. Once I got back, I watched TV as I had a grin on my face.

5 Days Later...

I was at Rockefeller Center when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, are you Jack Anderson?"

"Yup, why?"

"Congratulations! You'll be playing Matthew in the movie!"

I got the part! Yes! Now I can talk to Kim.

"Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome. Come to the set now."

"Okay."

I texted the gang and left. I instructed the taxi driver to the venue and he dropped me off. The director, Stan, smiled at me as he lead me to the dressing room. I smiled as I looked around: a mini fridge, sofa, a bunch of clothes, and a TV. I sat down on the couch when someone knocked on my door. "Come in," I stated as I settled for a bag of pretzels. The girl came in with brown eyes and blond hair. She had a big grin on her face. I stared at her until she dropped her jaws.

"YOU'RE playing my boyfriend!" Kim screeched.

I nodded and replied, "Yup."

She stammered with irritation in her tone, "H-how d...did you get this r-r-role?"

"I just auditioned."

She sat down on the sofa next to me and groaned. "But I have to kiss you 18 times!"

I raised an eyebrow. "18?" That made be kinda happy.

"Yeah, 11 on the lips and 7 on the cheek. Great. I can't even quit the film, my manager and agent are forcing me."

Then the loudspeaker came on, "We're filming the first scene of the movie. Every cast member in the first scene, please report to the set."

Kim sighed as she muttered, "Come on."

I walked to the set where Mia, the make-up artist, took me and Kim for make-up. Then we went to wardrobe. Kyla handed Kim a dress and gave me a pair of swim trunks and a blue t-shirt. Then, she rummaged through the box and gave me black flip-flops. Mia did our hair and we walked to the set. We we're on the "beach". We stood in front of each other.

**(A/N: Ok, now I'm going to write the filming parts the way a script is written. The words underlined are Jack or Kim's thoughts)**

Kim

You loved me. (kiss on cheek) You cared for me. (kissed other cheek) But I have to leave you 2 down, 16 more to go

Jack

No. You can't do it. You have to stay with me. (rests hand on Kim's shoulder) This is actually pretty fun

Kim

I'm sorry, Matthew. I can't wait until filming is over.  I have to go.

Jack

Alison, I love you. (moved hand to Kim's hair and strokes it)

Kim

I love you too, Matthew but I have to go. I'm sorry.

Jack

Alison.

Kim

I'm sorry, Matthew. (walks toward the "water" and keeps going until she walks past one of the crew members)

Jack

NOOOOOOO!

"Cut! That was perfect, Jack and Kim! Great work!" Stan shouted. I smiled as Kim frowned at me. Mona, a crew member, directed us to the camera. She was putting the effects in. We watched her do it for 5 minutes until she showed us how it looks like. We looked like we were on the beach. Kim was barefoot in her cotton dress and I was in my tee and trunks. Instead of walking past the cast member and stopping, she was walking into the water until she disappeared.

Mona shouted, "Let's take a 10, then we have to shoot the next scene.

7 Minutes Later...

I walked out my dressing room as Kyla handed me a black t-shirt and navy blue shorts. I thanked her and walked to make-up. Mia did my hair, making it like I was sleeping. I turned back and noticed Kim wearing a blue cheetah print tank top and white shorts. Mia curled her hair and applied lip gloss and blush on. Stan directed me and Kim to the waking up scene. I got into bed and Kim sat on it staring at me. I closed my eyes as Stan shouted, "ACTION!"

Jack

(wakes up and breathes heavily)

Kim

Matthew? Are you ok? (strokes Jack's hair)

Jack

I had this horrible dream. You walked away from me. On the beach. You kissed me and went away into the water. I tried to bring you back but you were gone. You disappeared into the ocean. I'm just thankful you're here with me, Ali. I love you.

Kim

It's ok, Matthew and I love you too. (bends down and kissed Jack on the cheek) 15 more to go.

Jack

I'm happy you're here.

Kim

Me too. I'l always be here for you.

"CUT!" Stan yelled with happiness. We all walked to our dressing rooms. Kim smirked at me victoriously as she walked away. This is totally going to work, this is totally going to work...right?

**And cut! LOL. So, I hope you guys review. 10-15 chapter = update! :) I hope you liked this chapter. And PLEASE do not tell me that it is rushed a little bit. I know it is, so please do not tell me that.**

**-Ci, Aly, and Kait**


	10. Meet Avery & Ali

**Thanks for over 200 reviews! So, did my 200th reviewer get her prize? I hope so. 10-15 reviews equal a new update coming soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

Kickin' It

Kim's P.O.V.

I walked back into my dressing room, grabbed a towel and wiped my lips for 5 minutes. Great. I have to kiss him EIGHTEEN times...18! I don't even get why he auditioned. Was it to ruin my career? Bring my worst nightmare back. Ugh. I just can't believe him.

Well, now that filming is over for today, I'm free to go away from Jack. I texted Stan and he replied with a simple, "Cya!" I changed into a purple tank top, black shorts, Forever 21 heels, and a Betsey Johnson bag. **(A/N: Go to my Polyvore account and find TSL:Kim10) **I slipped on my Chanel sunglasses as I left the set.

Jack's P.O.V.

My phone rang and i picked it up. Kelsey.

"Hey babe."

"Hey Jack."

"So, lunch with the gang?"

"Sure. So, did you get the part in the movie."

"Yup. I play Matthew so it's PERFECT to get Kim to forgive us."

"Great!"

"I just can't believe no matter how mean I was to her, she still loved me."

"Agreed. She was my best friend and I just let her go."

"Me too. To get her to forgive us, all we have to do is hope."

"Yeah, hope," she echoed.

We clicked off and I changed into a t-shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket. As I got out of the set and into the parking lot, some girls ran up to me for autographs. Wow. News must have spread quickly. They snapped a few photos then they left. I hopped into a taxi and ordered the driver to take me back to the plaza. Eddie, Grace, Kelsey, Jerry, Julie, and Milton were all outside. Milton hailed a cab and we rode a taxi to Junior's in Times Square **(A/N: I think) **We got out of the cab and walked in. We got to our table and the waiter came to us and asked us what we wanted. I ordered and everybody followed. A blond girl walked in and was seated in a table next to us. She slipped off her sunglasses and stuffed them in her purse. She smiled and turned to us until her jaws dropped. "You guys again!" she complained. Kim groaned and muttered, "What's next?"

She had an annoyed look on her face as she said, "Well?"

Grace asked confusedly, "Well what?"

Kim laughed and answered, 'Anything to say."

I opened my mouth to say something when 2 blond girls walked in. They sat at Kim's table and dropped their jaws when they saw me and the gang. The girls slipped off their sunglasses and I realized who it was. Avery and Alison (Ali). **A/N: I imagine them as Elle Fanning as Avery and Peyton R. List as Ali**

"Shit. They're here?" Ali and Avery both asked at the same time. Kim nodded. Ali, ignoring us, exclaimed, "It's so cool, Kim, that you're playing a role that's my name!" Kim squealed back, "I know, right?"

Before I knew it, I tapped on Kim's shoulder. She turned to me and raised in eyebrow. "What?" she demanded. "Kim, there has to be so-" I started until Kelsey cut me off. "How can we get you to forgive us?" Kelsey asked. Kim cackled and snarled, "That's what YOU have to do." Don't look at me." Avery and Ali snickered as they smirked. "Kim, I-" I was cut off again only by Kim.

Her eyes were beginning to water as she said, "Do you know how horrible it was? For days, weeks, months, years...6 years, you've been so mean to me. You treated me as a damn loser. You were all fuckin' bitches. What the crap was wrong with you? You never saw me as a person, a human being. You've been a bunch of assholes. You thought you were so cool but I don't give a damn of worship to you guys. You thought you were so nice, so great but you guys were really just fuckin' whores who had to pick on their former best friend. Do you know how hard it was to live a life like that for 5 damn years. You guys were sluts. Mean, fucking sluts. You never saw me for who I really am."

Then tears slid down faster and faster. Avery and Ali threw disgusted looks at us as they comforted Kim. I looked around and I noticed each one of us besides Kim, Avery, and Ali looked guilty. Julie got up out of her seat and laid a hand on Kim's shoulder. "Kim, please. Listen to me," Julie murmured. Kim looked back at her, her face now red. "You want me to be honest?" Kim snarled as she stopped crying and started to wipe her tears, "I actually thought things would get better. I thought my life was starting all over again. The way I dreamed. To be really honest, I trusted Julie and Milton the most. They weren't that horrible as the rest of you guys. I might forgive them but I will probably never, ever forgive you guys."

Julie and Milton looked relieved. I threw them a glare and their smiled dropped into frowns. We all moved to Kim's table. I sat on the right side of Kim and Kelsey was on the left. Kim looked back at us, her face looking normal. She snapped her head in my direction and asked, "You know I loved you, right?" I nodded. She groaned and muttered, "and I don't get why. Shit."

I chuckled and replied, "You know I still have to kiss you about 15 more times." Kim shuffled through her purse and pulled out a thick tube of lip gloss. "Which is why I have this to get your germs off my lips," Kim snapped. Her hand made contact with my cheek and slapped it. She laughed and sneered, "It's going to take more than that to be forgiven." With that, she grabbed her purse and walked out with Avery and Ali following, smirking at us.

I was about to move back to our original table when I noticed something. It was a tiny sheet of paper. "Guys, look!" I exclaimed as they stared. I opened the paper and stared at it. Then i gasped. I faced the gang and muttered breathlessly, "It's another secret letter."

**Finished. Did anybody see that coming? Hmmm, probably not. 10-15 reviews = update. So, ooh, what's the new letter about?**

**Ci, Aly, and Kait**


	11. The New Secret

**So, I stopped you at a new letter...and here it comes. Thanks to all my reviewers. Please read and review. In this chapter, Jack will discover something.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

Kickin' It

Jack's P.O.V.

Everybody dropped their jaws. I opened it and read the first couple words. "She wrote this in March and it's addressed to me," I said. "Well...READ IT!" Jerry exclaimed. My eyes scrolled down and I recited the words,

_Dear Jack,_

_I know you don't like me, I know we're not not friends anymore, and I know you want to avoid me but...I love you. Yeah, I love you. Even though I hate you so much for what you and everybody else did to me for 6 damn years, I fell in love with you. I know you hate me but you have to understand how I really feel, you really do. __I guess excluding you bullying me, I just fell in love with what's in the inside. I've loved you since 6th grade, the year you guys ditched me. Jack, just remember, you probably are getting ready to rip out this letter, but remember that I love you._

_I know you're dating Kelsey but I hope you know how I truly feel. Just think about it, ok?_

_Love, Kim_

As I read the last few words, everybody looked shocked. "No matter what we did, she still loved you," Milton whispered. I nodded. Kelsey stared at me and asked, "Are you thinking about it?" "Yup," I answered as I sighed. I scratched my shaggy brown hair and stated, "I just can't believe she loved me for 6 years no matter how horribly I treated her. She loved me." Kelsey put her hand on my shoulder and murmured, "Agreed, agreed."

I folded the note and placed it back in my pocket when the food arrived. The meal was very quiet. We were all just staring at each other and talking about Kim every now and then.

The Next Day...

We were at the Statue of Liberty filming a scene. I was wearing a white t-shirt and jean shorts. Kim was in a blue Paris top and a white and blue skirt. Mia was putting on make-up for me when something caught my eye. Avery and Ali. Since Kim was right next to me having her make-up applied, I tapped on her shoulder and asked, "What are they doing here?"

Kim chuckled and sneered, "They're in the movie. They're in the Statue of Liberty scenes." She smirked as she faced the mirror again. Avery noticed me, snickered and Ali smirked.

10 minutes later, we started to film.

We stood in front of the statue taking pictures.

Kim

Matthew, isn't it amazing?

Jack

It is. And behind us, you can see the city.

Kim

Snap a pic? (hands her phone to Jack) UGH! GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Jack

Sure, babe. (snaps a pic)

ENTER AVERY & ALI

Avery

Hey Matthew, Alison. Poor Kim

Kim

Hey Jessica

Ali

Hey guys I can't believe Kim has to kiss that dog

Jack

Hi Lindsay (stares at Kim, and she stares back)

Avery

(laughs) We should leave these lovebirds alone (to Ali) This is just SICK!

Ali

(nods) See you in 10?

Jack

Sure thing

Kim

Yeah. I wish I wasn't alone with him

Jack

This is so much fun! Kinda

Kim

Totally agreed. Totally NOT agreed

Jack

Well, then, I think you'll be happy to hear that we, including Avery, Ali, Kevin, Lucas, and Sierra, are going to Paris, London, Milan, L.A., Rome, Beijing, Seoul, and Tokyo.

Kim

(screams) OMG! Thanks so much! (kisses him on the lips) 14 more to go. I still can't believe Eddie, Jerry, and Kelsey are going to be in this film. Ugh

Jack

Our next stop is L.A.

Kim

(smiles) Thank you Matthew. (kisses him on the cheek) 13 more.

"CUT" Stan yelled, "Perfect!" I smiled at Kim while she glared at me. Tomorrow we were going to London for a couple scenes. I walked to my dressing room and fished my phone out of my bag. I texted Kim, "I need to talk 2 u."

_To Jack_

_We hav nuthing 2 tok about_

_To Kim_

_Yes we do_

_To Jack_

_y r u suddenly toking 2 me. for 6 years u just ignored me and now u tok 2 me?_

_To Kim_

_Well, ya_

_To Jack_

_ugh, fine, but just 4 a sec_

With that, I clicked off as a loud and rough knock sound came. "Come in!" I shouted. I stuffed the phone under a pillow as I half-smiled. "What?" she snarled as she leaned on the wall.

"What will it take, Kim, for you to forgive me?"

"You to die."

"Ok, not very happy for me..."

"Jack."

"Forgivene-"

"JACK!"

"What?"

"What's the real reason you called me over here?"

"Uh...I. uh, umm..." I stammered. Now that I really think about it, I really don't have a reason.

"Thought so," she sneered.

Kim walked out my door completely disgusted. I walked to my door and shouted, "I love you, Kim!"

**And finished. Like it? I hope you do. Please review. 10-15 reviews then I'll update. So, Jack says he loves Kim. What will Kim do?**

**-Ci, Aly, and Kait**


	12. Traitors

**I'm back with the Secret Letters. Some questions to answer:**

**Does Jack really love Kim? Yup**

**Then why is he with Kelsey? You'll find out in later chapters**

**What will Kim do? Read on to find out**

**I hope you review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

Kickin' It

Jack's P.O.V.

Kim dropped her jaws as she stared at me with complete shock marked all over her face. She walked up to and smacked my cheek and muttered, "Don't lie to me."

"I am telling the truth, Kim."

"Liar! All you've done for 6 years is lie to me, Jack."

"I do love you."

"You expect me to believe that? After all you've done? Nope!"

"Kim!"

"What!"

I whipped my phone out of my pocket and called Kelsey.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kels."

"Hey Jack."

"Um, listen I think we need to break up."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Kelsey."

"It's alright, Grace dumped Jerry for Eddie and Jerry asked me out so I'll go say yes to him right now."

"Thanks for understanding Kelsey. Good luck with Jerry!"

"Thanks, Jack."

I clicked off and stared at a confused Kim.

"Why did you dump her?"

"I needed to prove that I loved you, without cheating on her."

"Without cheati-" I cut her off with a kiss. My lips touched hers as I kissed her. 2 minutes passed and I let go. Kim let out a shriek as she asked me angrily, "What did you just do?"

"See? I love you, Kim. There has to be a way for you to forgive me."

"No, Jack."

"Ki-im!" I exclaimed with annoyance in my tone.

"Jack, I might have had a little thing for you but what you did to me earns you nothing," she snapped and slapped my cheek once more before retreating to her dressing room.

Next Day...

Me and the gang walked into the Hard Rock Cafe when we noticed Kim. Her hair was straightened and put into a french braid. She was wearing sunglasses. She was on her phone with a Diet Coke in front of her. I was about to sit down when a scream and a flash went off. I turned around and noticed Kim. Paparazzi were taking pictures of her. Kim was screaming and shouting, "Please stop. Stop! Stop it! You guys have enough pictures!" Other people started to notice and left the cafe. Kim slipped her phone into her pocket and started to block the cameras. "Stop it! That's enough! Hey! Stop! Stop!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Me and everybody stared at each other. We nodded.

We ran to the paparazzi and started to attack them. I punched one in the cheek, kicked one in the stomach, and flipped two. I wiped my hands and scoffed. Jerry and Milton flipped the last guy and we all high-fived. Then I heard shuffling behind me. I raised my arm and knocked out a guy.

Kim stared at us in awe and shock. She grabbed my arm and dragged me over with everybody following.

"Why did you guys do it?"

I answered, "We needed to help you."

Kim stepped closer to me and murmured, "Really?"

"Yeah." I replied smelling the grape flavored gum in her mouth.

She stepped back and though. At least, I think she was thinking.

Finally, she spoke. "How about this? Since you guys saved me from the paparazzi, have dinner with me here tomorrow."

She half-smiled and walked away.

The Next Day...

We all walked into the cafe and saw Kim staring at her phone frantically texting someone. We sat down with her and she half-smiled again. I can't blame her. We did treat her horribly.

We sat down and ordered food. Kim said, "Well, well, well, I see the bitches have shown up." Julie raised an eyebrow and Kim smirked. "Remember," she tittered, "I'm only eating with you because you saved me from paparazzi. After this, everything will go back to the way it was." She flipped her hair as she snickered.

I answered, "What will it take, Kim? I've been waiting for a month to hear what you want."

Kim sneered, "I want my life to go the way it was, 6 years ago. When you cared about me."

Milton replied, "But we care about you know. We've tried for weeks trying to get your forgiveness."

I spoke up, "Kim, please forgive us. I agree, I want everything to go back the way it was."

Kim snarled, "Let's just say this. Maybe I'll forgive you even more if you treat me well."

"Sure!" I exclaimed.

Kim half-smiled and then started to talk again. "Listen, you've done horrible things too me. But you made a little bit of it up. I've kept score. You've done 1,846 horrible things to me in the last six years. Do 1,846 things for me that I will like and I will forgive you." Kim smirked as we dropped our jaws. That would take 6 years to accomplish.

The waiter returned with our food. We dug in and he walked away. Kim added, "Let's just say," her voice getting softer and sadder, "I want you to do something that will make me forgive you, something that will make up for all the harm you caused me. Something that will change my mind." She paused and then said quietly, "Something that will mend my heart together of all the memories for 6 years." She drank her water and half-smiled again. I started to eat when I noticed the waiter staring at Kim, very interested, and so was the female waiter.

They both had smirks on their faces. They walked up to our table. The female waitress asked, "Everything good here?" The male one added, "Enjoy?" We nodded. My eyes lowered to their pockets. I noticed something black. I peered closer and realized what it was. A gun.

I stood up and shouted, "THEY BOTH HAVE GUNS!" I pointed at them and everybody looked in our direction. The lady and man laughed and took the guns out of their pockets. They took off wigs and eye contacts and we gasped. It was Mrs. and Mr. Crawford, smirking at us and sneaking peeks at Kim with evilness in their eyes.

**Raise your hand if you did not see that coming. So Jack kissed Kim...ooh, does Kim feel anything special? And Kim forgave them a TINY bit. But the real thing is: Are Mr. and Mrs. Crawford going to try to kill them? Find out in the next chapter. Please review, 10- 15 reviews = update.**

**-Ci, Aly, and Kait**


	13. Close to an End

**The Secret Letters have returned with an answer for you. Many of you were confused why Kim's parents had guns. They're not there to kill Kim. I hope you review! Thanks for 300! Eek! Sadly, this story is VERY close to it's end. About 1-43chapters more. Spoiler, Kim will not forgive them in this story, so everything will be cleared in the sequel. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

Kickin' It

Jack's P.O.V.

"MOM!" Kim screamed, "DAD!" Mr. Crawford smiled and exclaimed, "Surprise, cupcake!" Kim asked, "Why do you have a gun?" Grace stepped out and snarled, "Don't kill her!" Mrs. & Mr. Crawford snickered. Mrs. Crawford hissed, "Oh, don't you worry Gracie Bell, we're not here to kill Kim. We're here to kill the boy who caused her trouble..." they turned in my direction, "...Jack."

They raised the guns aimed right at me. I was still shocked. The guns were about to fire when Kim shouted, "STOP IT! LET HIM GO!" The smirks dropped of Mr. and Mrs. Crawford's faces. They turned to Kim and asked, "What did you just say?"

"Don't kill him."

"Why not?"

"Because, he's making everything up to me."

Mr. Crawford cackled. "Making everything up to you," he mimicked.

Kim looked horrified and shocked. "Go away," she sneered, "They weren't the only people who caused me trouble! You have too! For 6 years, you never talked to me. You never helped me with the problem! Why should I let you kill them? It was your fault too!"

We all dropped our jaws. I noticed Julie on the phone calling the police. She turned back to me with a thumbs up. Mrs. Crawford walked up to Kim, trapping her in a corner. She raised the gun to her neck and spat, "Kimberly, you know it was them all alo-" but she was cut off with the doors slamming open.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" 2 policemen stood staring at Mr. and Mrs. Crawford. The brunette one said, "You're under arrest for attempted murder of a teenage boy." Mrs. Crawford shrilled, "No! No! No, please!" She shot a look at Kim and squeaked, "Kim, help!"

Kim laughed and snarled, "Sorry, mommy. Try to kill someone I used to love, you're going to prison." Mrs. Crawford burst to tears as the policemen dragged them to the car. We stared at Kim who had a smirk on her face. She flipped her hair and sat down. "Gonna eat?" she sneered, sarcasm in her voice. We sat down. Then, her smirk dropped as she leaned into the table close to our faces. She whispered, "Once upon a time, bitches." She smiled and continued to eat.

The Next Day...

Kim's P.O.V.

Ugh, still can't believe my mom and dad attempted to kill Jack yesterday. No matter how long I've dreamed about it for 6 years. I was never going to forgive them, ever.

I was in my hotel room, brushing my hair. It was 7:26 PM. I changed into leopard print dress **(A/N: Dress that Olivia wore to the Let it Shine premiere) **I was going to the premiere of Avery's break-out movie, _The Secret Letters. _**(A/N: When Kim watches the movie, she'll be very motivated by it's message. ) **Then someone knocked my door. Avery was there, wearing a white, lace dress. **(A/N: Dress Elle Fanning wore to the premiere of We Bought a Zoo) **Avery squealed, "Cute outift!" "You too!"

Then another door opened. Ugh. Jack. He and everybody else were coming to the premiere. Kelsey was in a pink dress, Grace in black, and Julie in black. Ali walked up to us and hugged me. **(A/N: Dress Peyton List wore to the premiere of the Amazing Spiderman) **We turned to Jack and his friends and smirked in disgust.

30 Minutes Later...

I was, like everybody else, on the red carpet waving to fans and paparazzi. The woman from Hottest Teen Breakout shouted, "Kim! Have time for questions?"

"Of course!" I walked over and signed a few autographs when the woman started.

"Headlines say you're parents attempted to murder a friend of yours."

"Friend? No, no, he's an enemy."

"Enemy, Jack Anderson?"

"Yes."

"How come?"

"He tortured me for 6 years, bullying me, hating me, embarrassing me, anything to destroy me."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know. He and my former friends all just ditched me."

"Oh, thank you, Kim."

"Welcome."

I walked away and shot an annoyed look at Jack who looked embarrassed and surprised. I smirked and flipped my hair as I signed some autographs. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and noticed Jack. "Time to go," he said. "Whatever." I replied.

I walked into the theater and sat down next to Avery and Ali. My eyes directly pointed to the screen and watched.

2 Hours Later...

Tears ran through as the screen turned black. The movie was finished and other actors/actresses started cheering. It was a good movie and it inspired me. They can't expect me to forgive them that quickly. I walked to Avery and hugged her. "I loved the movie," I squealed. "Thanks, Kim, you're support means a lot!" She replied, "Can't wait for The 4th Day of Love...not." I giggled and saw a disappointed Jack. I smirked. It was his fault after all.

It was his fault that all that happened...right?

**It's a little rushed, I know. I'm just trying to get to the ending so I can start the new sequel. 10-15 reviews = update! PM us for ideas!**

**-Ci, Aly, and Kait**

**P.S. Someone asked us if all three of us writes the chapters for this story. The answer is no. Kaitlyn does not write the chapters, she only writes for Kiss and Tell and most of A Star in the Sky!**


	14. How Did You?

**This is the 3rd to the last chapter. :( The next chapter will take place 6 months later, at the premiere of the 4th Day of Love. The chapter after that will be the final one. Spoiler (if you haven't read), Kim will NOT forgive them in this story. She will forgive them in the sequel in the 4th or 5th chapter, but later chaos comes.**

**Thanks for 300. I hope you review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift or Where I stood by Missy Higgins.**

Kickin' It

Kim's P.O.V.

It was his fault, right? I mean he did all kinds of stuff that hurt me. I was in the hotel and I was rummaging through my purse fishing out a photo. It was me and Jack in 4th grade.

I groaned as I covered my face with my hands falling into the bed. Ugh! I love Jack but I hate him. Is that possible? You love someone but you still hate them for something they did? I don't know. My life has just been a bliss lately. Jack coming back to my life, the film, Jack coming to the film, my parents attempted murdering session, Jack having to play my boyfriend, ect. Ugh.

Jack's P.O.V.

I was sitting on my bed with everybody with me.

Julie groaned. "I officially hate Mr. and Mrs. Crawford."

I nodded in agreement and added, "Yup, thankfully their in jail."

There was a moment of silence when Kelsey turned to me. "Do you love Kim?"

"I...I do."

Grace sat down next to me and murmured, "She loves you back, Jack. She's just to caught up in her feelings of what we, uh, did."

I nodded. "I know."

Kim's P.O.V.

I turned on "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift on my phone and listened as tears slid down my cheeks.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_  
_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_La La (La La)_  
_La La (La La)_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [x7]_

It reminded me so much about Jack. Ever since he ditched me, every event of my life didn't even feel like a moment in time. I closed my eyes as the tears roughly squeezed out. I opened them and found a text I saved since I was 15. 2 years. It was to Jack. It read, "I love you, Jack. Remember that.", but I never sent it to him. I was too afraid, too weak, too depressed to do so.

Jack's P.O.V.

Everybody left and I laid down in my bed, crying while I turned on a song. Where I Stood by Missy Higgins.

_I don't know what I've done_  
_Or if I like what I've begun_  
_But something told me to run_  
_And honey you know me it's all or none_

_There were sounds in my head_  
_LIttle voices whispering_  
_That I should go and this should end_  
_Oh and I found myself listening_

_'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you_  
_All I know is that I should_  
_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_  
_All I know is that I should_  
_'Cos she will love you more than I could_  
_She who dares to stand where I stood_

_See I thought love was black and white_  
_That it was wrong or it was right_  
_But you ain't leaving without a fight_  
_And I think I am just as torn inside_

_'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you_  
_All I know is that I should_  
_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_  
_All I know is that I should_  
_'Cos she will love you more than I could_  
_She who dares to stand where I stood_

_And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call_  
_You meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all_  
_But you taught me how to trust myself and so I say to you_  
_This is what I have to do_

_'Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you_  
_All I know is that I should_  
_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_  
_All I know is that I should_  
_'Cos she will love you more than I could_  
_She who dares to stand where I stood_  
_Oh, she who dares to stand where I stood_

I always stood there with Kim. Right there. That's where I stood. But now something's missing. Me, myself. I left the area where I should've stayed. Where I should have stood.

3 Months Later...

"And cut!" Stan yelled. We all started to cheer. Filming was over. It was October. I slipped on a jean jacket and stared at Kim who was staring at me, depression in her eyes. Her lips read, "Please go away."

I turned away and sighed. If only I stayed at _where I stood. _I walked away to the table where they were serving red velvet cake. I got a piece for me and an extra. I strolled to Kim and offered her a piece. She looked a little shocked and lit up a tiny smile. "Um, thanks, Jack," she murmured. I nodded, welcoming as she walked away.

10 Minutes Later...

I looked around and noticed a honey blond girl hair walking out of the studio. She was wearing a white lace dress, black heels, and was carrying a brown/black Gucci purse. Her eyes were covered by her Chanel sunglasses. She looked back in my direction and smirked. It was Kim. I sneakily walked after her. I watched Kim walk away. I stared at her as she read a text. She froze and turned around, staring at me.

Her face was marked lovestruck and surprised. She took off her sunglasses and slipped them into her purse. Her eyes narrowed at me, completely surprised and then she asked, "You wrote that for me?" I was shocked for a second until I realized what she was talking about. It was..._that _letter.

**Finished. I hope you like it. 10-15 reviews = update. So, what kind of letter did Kim find? Guess. I'm sad this story is close to its end. Remember, what I said in the beginning. Kim will not forgive them but everything will be cleared up in the sequel.**

**Cici, Alyssa, and Kaitlyn**


	15. Goodbye

**The Secret Letters is back! :) And this is the 2nd to last chapter. :( So, the chapter after this is the final one. But don't worry! A sequel is coming your way. You better hope that Kim will forgive them and date Jack in the sequel because she won't in this story, :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

Kickin' It

Jack's P.O.V.

She walked up to me, our faces inches apart and she whispered, "When did you write it?"

"5 years ago."

"So, you're telling me, during the time you hated me, you wrote me a love letter?"

"Why not?"

"Why not, Jack? Why not? Because you loathed me, hated me, ditched me!"

"Kim, I-" I started but I was cut off.

"Seriously! During that year of you hating me, you had to nerve of writing me a love letter? That's low, Jack."

"But you still love me?"

"I do love you! But I hate you for what you've done! Why should I forgive you after all these years? Why should I date you? Why did you even come here? I want an HONEST answer."

"Because...I love you and I miss you."

She laughed and snarled, "Oh, how you try to fool me. But too bad, sugar, it ain't happening again after what you've done. Some nerve you have. You hated me at the same time you loved me. You never told me but instead you bullied me. And what should I answer to that? NO!"

"Kim, please. I came here just for you."

Her frown dropped to a small smile.

"I know you did, Jack."

I smiled.

"But I can't forgive you."

My smile dropped into a frown. "Why not?"

"Listen to me! You ditched me for 6 years. 6 freaking years. It'll take 6 years for me to consider."

With that, she left.

10 Days Later...

Kim's P.O.V.

Ugh. My life is so complicated right now. I picked up my curling iron and started to curl my hair. Today was the premiere of the 4th Day of Love. I fluffed my dress as I smiled in approval.

I walked out of my hotel room and took the elevator. The brass doors opened and I stepped onto the marble floor smiling until I saw Jack in a suit smiling at me. I gave him a small smile as the elevator behind me dinged. Avery and Ali came out and grinned at me. Jack walked up to me and offered his arm to me and I took it. I leaned into his ear and whispered, "Only for the press. Remember that. 6 years, y'know."

Jack sighed and whispered back, "Yeah...for the press." We walked out the door and into the pitch black limo. I thought about how Jack answered me. His voice was filled with depression, lovestruck, and sadness. I couldn't blame him. We both smiled as I shut the door. "Soooo," Kelsey started. I sighed and let it out. "Ok, guys! I know you want me to forgive you. I want to forgive you guys but something about you guys doesn't feel right!" Jack raised an eyebrow and squeezed my hand. "But I still love you, Kim." He murmured. I chuckled and smirked. "Maybe in 6 years."

Jack and the rest sighed as I grinned. My phone chimed and I stared at the caller ID. I clicked answer and I heard a catty female voice inform, "Your flight to LAX is ready to go for tomorrow."

"Thank you," I replied as I hung up. I flipped my hair as the car stopped. Jack opened the door and said, "After you."

I stepped out as fans cheered. I posed for pictures and signed autographs. I signed about 17 of them. I walked over to a girl, about 15 years old. She handed me a marker and a notebook. I opened the cap and signed,

To Siera

Fans like you light up my day!

xoxo, Kim Crawford

Then Siera snapped a picture of us. I smiled and walked away into the theatre.

Jack offered his arm again and I rolled my eyes as I took it. We walked into the marble theatre. Ali lead me to the doors And pointed to some seats. Jacmole ad me to them and sat me down.

4 Minutes Later...

The room darkened and the film started to show. My eyes started to water up as more and more scenes ran through. About 1 hour through the filM, I was quietly sobbing as kissing scenes played. It broke my heart considering it looks a much like real life. I don't know what to do. Everything's changed.

Jacks P.O.V.

I noticed Kim sobbing. I wrapped my arm around her comforting her. She looked back up to me and murmured, " ." I kissed her forehead and I heard a sigh from her.

The Next Day...

Kim's P.O.V.

I zipped up the last of my red suitcases. I stared into the mirror and sighed. I grabbed my bags and exited the hotel room.

I went down the granite elevator and returned the key to the hotel. I slipped into a taxi that took me to the JFK airport.

Jack's P.O.V.

I watched Kim as she exited the hotel. I texted everybody and they joined me in front of the airport. We hopped into a subway to the JFK airport. When we got there, a security guard questioned our presence.

I sighed in utter disgust and explained the damn situation. He nodded and lead us to the gate. I saw Kim with her sucascades for a flight to LA. The attendant was boarding passengers. I looked back and Kelsey squealed. We ran up to Kim and held her back. She turned around, shocked and snapped coolly, "You won't ruin me this time."

**Finished. Please review! :) 10-15 = update! The next chapter is the last! Then the sequel comes! :D**

**Cici, Alyssa, and Kaitlyn**


	16. I'm Leaving See You in 6 Years

**This is the last chapter of The Secret Letters, but don't worry, there will be a sequel! I hope you like it. I'll upload the sequel after I get 400 reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

Kickin' It

Kim's P.O.V.

"Go away. You won't ruin this one event in my life. For 6 years, you ruined everything that meant so much to me. This one time, this one time, you won't ruin it. It'll go the way I want," I hissed not looking at Jack and my other former best friends in front of me. Jack grabbed my arm and held me back. "No, you can't leave," he said. I rolled my eyes and snarled, "Do you really think I would ever forgive you, Jack?" Jack's eyes looked like they were agreeing and he answered, "Please, Kim. We have to clear this."

"What is there to clear?"

"Everything."

"For 6 years, I kept giving you guys second chances. You all blew them."

"I love you, Kim."

"I love you, Jack but I don't love you that much to forgive you."

"KIM!" He grabbed my face and kissed me. He let go after a minute and a tear ran down my face.

"I'm so sorry, Jack."

I walked away, to board the airplane. I looked back one more time, and saw a crying Jack and a devastated and disappointed, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Grace, Kelsey, and Julie.

This was all the pain I wished never happened. I wanted to come back, run into Jack's arm, and tell him I loved him so much, but I couldn't. He hurt me so I have to go away. More tears slid down as I sat down on my first class seat. I stared out the window and saw Jack waving good-bye as tears slid down his cheeks. I looked away, pushing the pain away. I wiped my tears and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Jack's P.O.V.

The plane went into taxi and then took off. I whispered, "Goodbye Kim." I walked back to my friends who were all crying. We sat down and I said, 'We're going to see her. We're going to make things right. We're gonna get her to forgive us."

Grace looked at me and asked, "When will that be?"

"It'll be at the time we think it's right. The right time to see her."

Jerry sighed. "It'll take me more years to forgive myself for what I've done. It's have to take 6 years."

6 Years was right. Jerry was right. We'll have to wait 6 years until we see Kim. But I know she'll forgive us. She still loves me. I have a second chance. I can still catch up to Kim. Day or night, 6 years was what I needed.

**Sad isn't it? Don't worry! If this story reaches 400 reviews, a sequel will be released and I PROMISE...everything will go back to perfect. Kim WILL forgive them. Jack and Kim WILL get together. But, not easily remember that. Oh, if anybody has any ideas how I should get Kim to forgive them, PM me or review the idea!**

**Love, Cici, Alyssa, and Kaitlyn**


End file.
